The Demon Wars
2387-2404 The Demon Wars 2387 The Foreboding of Girkahd To many in Eirethune, south or north, there was a warning from Girkahd about a door that was to be opened, not just by someone on Eirethune, but also by a god-spawn that was competing to be recognized. In one such foreboding, the words were heard by a street priest in Fathe Nûn named Daidau. The spawn cannot be forgotten when someone else remembers them. The Unraveler shall be drawn to words on your world. It will be tied to those few, so unbind them or The Unraveler will find you all. Close the Gate once the recallers are gone. Only a few people heard Daidau, but one was an adept from the Temple of Mata, so the words were recorded and remembered. 2387-2400 Raids and the End of the Ffydd Hunters in the Athro and West Mote Hills first reported large number of raiders heading west. Clans of Ûr with worgs and beasts of various sizes. Shadows and fire and steeds to carry them. The Chwaer plains were reported to be more agitated than normal, with raiding parties heading for the hills. It wasn’t long until those Ûr raiding parties were on the western slopes of the hills moving into the plains. There were raids into the Kreenan Plain and even in the plains north of the Athro Wood, but not in numbers that reflected what the large number of scouting reports had seen. Troops were sent out from Banor and Kreenan to help push the raiders back, which worked to at least repulse the raiders a bit. Reinforcements helped even further and kept the damage to the settlers and farmers in those regions to a minimum. The biggest raids, however, were not seen in the Kreenan or the southern Athro Plains. The largest raids went straight across the Athro Hills, through the western Athro Plains into the Ffydd Mountains. The Dwarves of the Ffydd Halls watched the plains periodically, but they never thought they could be threatened by the Ûr that inhabited the area. They were completely taken off guard, especially since the raiders were led by a great liquid wyrm of metal and sludge known as The Unraveler. An Ûr priest of Girkahd and Mardank who held up in the Chwaer Mountains had constructed a thin gate to the realm of Seybok. And when The Unraveler saw it could cross there, the membrane shattered and the Unvraveler burst through. It fed on minds and dreams and warped the thoughts of all around the gate before gathering what creatures were still around. The beast and all of its Ûr companions headed to the east in a furor, preparing to wreak havoc on whatever they could find. The raiders went everywhere in the valley, but the main force headed west towards the Halls of the Ffydd, seeking something that the Ûr would not have ventured to, but a target that the Unraveler had for some unknown reason. The dwarves did send out word, but it was quite late, when the attack from the force of the Unraveler came up on them. The Ffydd Dwarves had been loners for centuries and now it would cost them. The dwarves had no problem with most of the Ûr, but the Unraveler was exactly that – something that could deconstruct what it found, tearing down rooms and life, digging deep and rising strong, ignoring any barrier that was put in its way. The dwarves either died or fled, although they destroyed most of the attacking force, but not the Unvraveler. The word was heard by Kreenan, Fathe Nûn and House Vaddoren that the Halls of the Ffydd Dwarves were falling. They all mustered, but it was too late to save the halls. Refugees were taken care of, but the great halls were lost, and the Unraveler was well protected somewhere in the dark and deep of the Ffydd Mountains. 2400-2404 Closure of the Chwaer Gate The forces that came to the aid of the dwarves were ready to go in and flush the beast out, but it made no sense moving armies through underground passages. It did make sense, however, to close the gate in the Chwaer Mountains from which that demon-god-spawn had come. After the major Ûr raiding forces were taken care of, the armies of Kreenan, the Marches and House Vaddoren joined up on the Chwaer Plain and headed to the central mountains. The open Chwaer Plain still was home to thousands of Ûr, in clans that had no desire to allow the forces of the west the freedom to do what they wished. Battle upon battle continued, fighting Ûr and demon alike.1 The armies were doggedly attacked by small raiding groups before they could fight another larger battle; yet the armies continued on their path in and around the Chwaer Mountains. The armies slowly cleared out the area around the foothills of the Chwaer Mountains, and then made their ascent. There were dangerous clans in the peaks of the mountains where the gate lay, but the armies needed to continue their quest. Eventually, the clans were either destroyed or dispersed in the upper peaks and the Gate to the realm of Seybok lay before them. Many ritual and sacrifice was made before the gate was finally shattered, but it was still unknown whether the Unraveler was truly gone. Nonetheless, after the armies left the Chwaer Plain, a group would be necessary to dig deep into the Halls of the Ffydd to seek whether the Unraveler still remained. A group was sent, but only a few returned. They did claim that the Unraveler was gone from this plane, but there were other abominations that had spewed forth from the god-spawn that still clung to the darkness that was left in the Halls of the Ffydd, locked in for eternity. 2402-2550 Aftermath After the departure of the Unravler, the people returned home, exhausted by elated that their world was a little more stable, at least for a time. Unfortunately, however, this was not true for much of the vanguard who opposed the demon beast. Great leaders from the north, west, east and south were all subjects of vengeance from the followers of the Unraveler.2 There were noble families lost in an instant who had been great defenders of the region. It is unknown how their holdings were undermined so quickly, but nonetheless, the Unraveler had his final victory. The demon beast would be trapped, but not without dragging some of his greatest foes with him. Links Chronology of Eirethune Previous, Dark Lords of the South Next, War Across the Bryan Notes 1 The force lieutenants of the armies that fought against the demons in the valley required something to make sure they could kill them. The mage, Vlidra of Kreenan, had worked with some artificiers to create a liquid, interdimensional metal that could coat weaponry to cut through demon and spirit alike. It wasn't easy to make or procure, but it is said that there are missing stores of the metal somewhere out in the Chwaer Plain, near the path that leads to the top of the Chwaer Mountains. There might also be some research materials on how to make it in the smaller temple to Mata in Kreenan. 2 The most notable of the lost nobles who fought in the Demon Wars was Lord Ioun Thanzadt from the Mote. His House had long served as defenders of the Mote, protecting and insuring the safety of the lands south of the Chwaer Plains, yet no more. In one brief moment, the great Thanzadt Manor south of Taitronen was destroyed and eradicated of its people. No one knew what became of the inhabitants, but the keep was torn asunder, plundered and left for the wild creatures of the Athro Wood to consume. It is possible that in the depths of the keep, there might be some of Vidra's secrets remaining, but the keep has had so many different occupiers over the centuries, it is difficult to know. Category:Eirethune Category:RPG Category:History Category:Chronology Category:Second Age Category:Division and Desecration